Wedding Jitters
by JLGuyer
Summary: Drabbles about the Gundam Seed women on their wedding day. Up so far Lunamaria,Miriallia,Murrue, Stellar,Lacus,Meyrin,Shiho and Flay.Finished.
1. Lunamaria

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

I hope you like this drabble about Lunamaria. I am sorry about the ending, I think it's kinda of dumb.I couldn't think of anything else.

Wedding Jitters

By EzrathenNehemiah

" I'm going to throw up."

" You can't, so hold it in."

" I'm serious Meyrin, I am going to hurl."

" And I'm serious Lunamaria, you are already in your wedding gown. You can't throw up."

Lunamaria Hawke gave her sister Meyrin an annoyed look in the mirror. Meyrin was currently preoccupied with fixing her sister's tiara and veil so it would sit right on her head and thus was happily oblivious to any murderous looks that were being thrown her way.

" You know Meyrin, I don't think you are being very sympathetic."

Meyrin ceased in her struggles against the bobby pins of death, at least that was what Lunamaria had started calling them when the first one had been shoved in to her head. And looked into her sister's nervous blue eyes.

" You are right Lunamaria. I am not sympathetic. You are marrying a wonderful man who you love with all your heart and who loves you in return. What reason do I have to be sympathetic?"

At this comment Lunamaria sheepishly looked down at her hands the diamond engagement ring on her left hand winking up at her.

As she studied it the real cause of her worry came tumbling out of her lips. " Do you think I can make him happy Meyrin?"

Meyrin smiled down at her sister a sweet smile full of understanding and resting her hands on Lunamaria's shoulders gave them a squeeze and then titled her head down and whispered in her ear, " I know you make him happy, Lunamaria. I know this because whenever he looks at you his smile could light up an entire city."

Reaching her hands up to grasp her sister's Lunamaria gave them a soft squeeze in return and thanked her quietly.

Picking the bobbie pins up again, Meyrin finished up with the veil,just in time too. Just seconds later their mother stuck her head in the room and told them that everyone was ready.

Lunamaria gracefully stood up her long white dress trailing behind her. Turning to look at Meyrin they shared a secret smile, Lunamaria then turned back to face her mother and with a happy smile replied, " Thank you, Mother, I'm ready too."

As she stood before the minister her hand tightly grasped in Shinn's, Lunamaria realized just how true that statement was as she looked into his eyes and saw in them a smile that could light up a city.


	2. Miriallia

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know

Miriallia Haw twirled in front of the full length mirror. Her wedding dress flowing about her legs in beautiful waves of white silk.

Today was her wedding day a day she had been dreaming of since she was thirteen years old. That was the age when she had first realized that boys were not yucky. She had been a slow bloomer. The boy she had noticed was not really special to other girls but man she had thought he was something else. His dark brown curls and shy smile had drawn her straight in and won her over in less than an hour.

They had also kept her heart captive for years after his death. Until a very persistent man with blonde curls and a rakish smile had snuck in and stolen her heart away from his rivals memory.

At first she hadn't wanted to let him even try for her wounded heart but he had kept right on demanding her attention anyhow. And when she had finally given in and gone on the long sought after date he had done what she thought was impossible.

He made her forget her first love.

The guilt she had felt over that had driven her to run from him, she had even managed to keep away from him for almost a year until the thing that had brought them together in the first place brought him back into her life once again.

Then the cycle she had started when it came to this man continued she fell even more in love with him and the guilt that love caused her threatened to crush her poor aching heart from the weight of it.

She had begun to lose hope that she would ever break out of this cycle when the kind words of a friend who had known both her loves and had himself lost his first love said something that cause the cycle to break.

" Tolle would want you to be happy, Miriallia."

The obvious truth of that simple sentence had freed her heart from it's cage, and that very evening she had made up with the second man who had captured her heart and had planned the second date of their long put off courtship.

That date had directly lead to this moment.

As the sound of the organ reached her ears Miriallia knew it was time for her appearance. Smoothing her wedding dress, a happy smile spread across her face. For she knew that while this wedding was not exactly how she had imagined it so long ago one thing was as she had imagined.

Today was the happiest day of her life.

I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading. Please review.

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah


	3. Murrue

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

" I look like I was attacked by small white furry animals." Murrue Ramius voice was thick with both amusement and irritation.

Miriallia Haw looked up at her from her position on the floor where she was straightening out the floofy hem of the wedding dress, and said, " Well it can't be help, you and Commander La Flaga wanted to get married right away and on the Archangel so you will have to learn to live with looking like a big snowy beast."

The sympathetic though still slightly amused smile that Miriallia gave Murrue was the only thing that kept Murrue from whacking her upside the head with a throw pillow.

Letting out a deep sigh Murrue said, " I suppose you are right though I had rather hoped that my wedding dress would have been a bit more dignified than this."

As she was saying this a soft rap was heard on the door to her quarters, turning her head towards the sound she called out, " Who is it?"

Lacus Clyne's soft bubbly voice called back, " It's just me and Meyrin, Captain. Meyrin said she might be able to help with your dress."

Jumping off the step stool Murrue ran over the door and pushing a button opened the door to admit the two younger women.

Lacus and Meyrin's eyes grew wide at the sight of the long lace covered dress. Seeing their reactions Murrue's shoulders slumped in defeat. " You can't fix it, can you Meyrin?"

Meyrin jerked her head up from were she had been staring at the bottom of the dress, " Huh?" Shaking her head Meyrin focused her attention on Murrue's face and said, " Oh no, Captain. I should be able to remove some of the lace. I was just wondering why anyone would put so much on a wedding dress in the first place."

At this all of the women looked at the wedding dress once more, and as they met each other's eyes ripples of giggles flowed around the room. Taking Murrue's hand Meyrin lead her back to the step stool.

As she opened up the sewing box she had carried into the room with her, Meyrin asked," Captain Murrue why is it that you want to get married on the Archangel?"

Smiling to herself Murrue said, " Because this is were Mwu and I fell in love. And this is were he came back to me after being gone so long."

Dropping a piece of lace unto the ground Meyrin asked, " Was it love at first sight?"

At this both Lacus and Miriallia piped in, " Yes, Captain Murrue was it love at first sight?"

Murrue let out a soft laugh at this and said, " No, it wasn't love at first sight. More like annoyance at first sight."

" Annoyance?" said the three other women.

" Yes, annoyance. He was flirt and full of himself. For the first few days he drove me crazy."

" So what changed your mind about him?" This question came from Lacus who even after all the years she had know Murrue had yet to hear about how her and Mwu had fallen in love.

Murrue's face was by now wearing a soft glowing smile and it just became more sweet to the eye at this question. " How kind he was and the way he was always supporting me even when many of the other officers did not agree with my decisions.

" "Well if that is what changed your mind about him, then when did you fall in love with him?" This question came from Miriallia.

" I have no idea. But I do know when I realized that I was in love with him." Murrue just let this sentence hang in the air clearly baiting the younger women.

Meyrin was the one who took the bait." So when did you realize you were in love with him?"

" When he was transferred. I had never been so sad in my life as when I was watching him leave I realized then that I was in love with him."

" Not exactly the best timing Captain." This cheeky remark was made by Miriallia.

" True, but she seems to have gotten better timing now." Lacus said with a sweet smile.

" That is a fact. Especially with this dress." said Meyrin.

At this comment Murrue turned to look at herself in the full length mirror that Lacus had had placed in her room.

Meyrin had removed many strands of lace and repaired the dress until it looked like a dress that Cinderella would envy. Turning to her, Murrue wrapped the girl in a warm hug and thanked her with tears clogging up her voice.

Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders she turned her head and looking into Lacus's smiling face she asked, " Yes, Lacus is there something else you wanted to know?"

" Yes, when did you know Commander La Flaga loved you?"

Murrue's cheeks turned red at this and she said, " When he came back for us in Alaska. I asked him why he came back and he kissed me."

The girlish giggles that followed this statement made Murrue's flush deepen.But before she could tease the girls about their own love lives a knock was heard at the door again.

" Yes," she called out.

" Captain Murrue it's time." said Kira's voice through the door.

" Thank you for letting us know, Kira, we will be out in a minute."

Turning to the girls she said, " Do you have any more questions before I become a married woman, young ladies?" Looking into her teasing eyes Meyrin asked in a serious voice.

" Yes, I have one last question Captain Murrue. Is loving him worth all the pain you went through because of him?"

Blinking her eyes at this suddenly serious question Murrue replied, " Yes, Meyrin, loving him has and is without a doubt worth any pain that may have come and might come into my life because of it."

Then she pushed open the door and taking Kira's arm walked down to the hallway that lead into the room were her and Mwu would exchange vows.

Exchanging looks the three girls smiled at each other, and walking behind Murrue they all whispered a quiet prayer, " Please let them be happy."

And as they watched Murrue and Mwu exchange their first kiss as man and wife, all three girls knew without a doubt that their prayer had been answered with a yes.

Author's notes: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this drabble. And I am sorry if I got any facts wrong or if I wrote anyone out of character.

Please review.

Thank you to: ritachi, Miss KT, ladie-babyblu, C-Town Chica and Murrue Ramius Flaga for reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, and have not love, it profiteth me nothing. (1 Corinthians 13:3)


	4. Stellar

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

Author's notes: This story is AU.

Stellar giggled softly to herself as she stared out across the ocean waves. Her long satin white wedding gown was getting wetter by the minute but she didn't mind.

After all it had already served it's purpose and Neo's wife Murrue had said she would have it all cleaned and pressed when she and Shinn got home from their honeymoon. That way she could pull it out and look at it whenever she wanted to remember this day.

Stellar's smile grew softer as she thought over her wedding day. It's had been everything a young woman could wish for.It was a day more precious to her than any other in her life. After all she had always assumed it would never happen what with the war and the drugs.

But somehow she and her beloved Shinn had made it through alive. And then when she had been so afraid that she would get sick again because of the drugs and have to leave Shinn, Neo and Murrue had convinced Shinn to take her to Orb so they could find a treatment for her.

It was while the doctor's were finding a treatment for her and while she was being treated after they had found a medicine to counteract the drugs that she and Shinn had started dating.

Then two years after their fateful meeting on a rocky beach, Shinn had proposed to her, on the very beach were he had first promised to protect her.

For awhile she had been unable to understand why he had dragged her all the way out to that beach when Orb was full of beaches he could have proposed to her on.

When she had finally asked Murrue about it Murrue's face had contorted into a weird expression and then after it had straightened back out again her voice had still been oddly breathless as she answered the question.

" Stellar dear, Shinn took you there because taking the person you are in love with to a special place for both of you so that you can make an even more precious memory there as well. It's considered romantic to do this, does that answer your question?"

Stellar had merely nodded at this answer her mind having run off with an idea that she acted upon on Shinn's birthday.

The idea was to take him to the place were they had met for the first time. To her surprise Shinn had not remember what was special about the little business street until she had reminded him that this was where they had first met. She had looked up at him and asked in an innocent voice, " Remember Shinn you grabbed my chest and I slapped you?"

She had never seen Shinn blush as hard as he did that day.

Thinking back on all the wonderful memories that she and Shinn had shared another memory floated through her mind one that was related not to Shinn but to her two ' brothers' who had not made it through the war. In particular a question Sting had asked her on the day that she and Shinn had first met.

At the time she had not known the answer to that question but as she stood to answer Shinn's call of " Where are you Stellar?" the answer finally came to her.

The question had been simple enough, he had asked it while she was staring listlessly out the car window. " What are you looking for Stellar?"

She had said she didn't know and he had told her to just stop then it made her look odd to be peering at everything and yet not know what she was looking for.

While she had no way of knowing it then she now knew what she had been looking for, she had been looking for Shinn.

And as his arms circled around her waist and he whispered in her ear, " Found you." Stellar was glad that she had not stopped looking for him even when her brother had told her to stop looking. After all true love is worth having everyone think you look odd.

At least that is what Stellar believed, and as her lips met Shinn's in a sweet kiss, she knew would never stop loving him no matter how odd it might make her look.

Author's notes: I hope you like this drabble. Thank you for reading it. Please review.

Thank you to: C-town Chica, ChibiRulz YanLan, jadzia-san, and miriallia for reviewing. All of your comments were so nice and thank you for the encouragement.

Thank you again for reading!

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah Love suffereth long, and is kind; 1 Corinthians 13:4a


	5. Lacus

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

What she was doing out on the porch of the beach house only five minutes before her wedding Lacus Clyne did not know.

What she did know was that for the first time in her life she was terrified and it had nothing to do with losing some one she loved or a war.

What she was afraid of was quite the opposite actually. And that was what confused her so much. After all how often did you hear of the bride getting cold feet?

Letting out a deep sigh, Lacus sank to her knees resting her head on her arms as she stared out at the endless blue of the Pacific Ocean. She wasn't worried about getting dirty, after all she still hadn't put on her beautiful white wedding gown. She had been too overcome with nerves to even get the buttons undone on it.

She was both glad and sad at that moment that everyone had gone ahead of her to the church.

Glad because no one was around to see her in her moment of weakness.

Sad because no one was around to help her in her moment of weakness.

Of course the person who always helped her the most during her moments of fear and weakness was the very person she was avoiding and as she heard the clock chime 2:00 p.m had undoubtedly caused great pain at that very moment. After all she had been expected at the church a good twenty minutes ago.

The thought of the pain she had just inflicted on him by not turning up at their wedding made a sharp gasp of heart wrenching sorrow escape her lips. The pain that was burrowing even deeper into her heart was worsen as her mind's eye brought to the fore front an image of his deep purple eyes filled with sorrow and confusion.

Letting out a soft sob, Lacus buried her face in her arms and cried out, " I'm so sorry Kira. I just wish I could know if you would still have chosen _me_, if _ she _had lived!"

" Yes."

At the sound of a deep voice, a voice oh so soft and oh so sweet, Lacus leapt to her feet and spun around. There standing in the door way that lead back into the house was the love of her life, Kira Yamato.

As he took a step towards her she held out her hand as if to wield him off and in a voice still shaking from her tears said, " Please don't touch me Kira, if you touch me I will believe you and then where will I be? Trapped in a marriage were the love is one sided? I can't do that Kira. I just can't!"

Her sorrow and fears once again overwhelming her, Lacus felt her knees begin to buckle but just as she was about to hit the floor, Kira's arms were around her holding her close in a embrace of such care and warmth that Lacus could not bring herself to leave it.

Sobbing into his chest she tried to both shove him away and draw him closer at the same time.

Her sobs finally quieting, Lacus kept her head down not daring to look into Kira's eyes. But in a rather frustrating move he gently took her chin in his hand and still keeping her in a semi tight embrace with his other arm he forced her eyes to meet his.

Looking into his deep purple eyes, eyes that reflected her sorrow, she also saw in them his deep constant love for her. Love that was at the same time sweet, yet passionate, and above all always true. She knew that. She did.

But she still could not help but wonder if he would have still loved her if Fllay had lived.

Why this mattered she did not know, but it seemed that now on the day that was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, a ghost long buried had come to haunt her once again. And as this fear, this ghost tormented her now weary with grief mind she looked up at the man she loved and whispered, " Please Kira, tell me truthfully would you have loved me if she had lived?"

And once again, he whispered as his lips came down to cover hers, " Yes."

In that kiss so full of love and longing, longing to be understood and trusted, Lacus knew that his answer was the truth, and so with shining eyes now free of the fear that had held her hostage, she looked up and said with an impish if watery smile, " It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Kira's eyes that had been so worried that she might not believe him, that she might not realize how much he loved her, how he had always loved her ever since they had talked in the corridor of the Archangel after Fllay's father died and he had felt like his world was coming to pieces and she had so sweetly comforted him even though she barely knew him.

Those eyes now filled with joy at her rather silly comment and with a smile that held both love and relief he said, " I don't believe in luck." And with another quick kiss he whispered in her ear, " I will be waiting for you outside."

Lacus smiled with her love for him shining all over her face and said, " Then as soon as I am ready I will return to your side."

The guests of the wedding of Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato readily excepted the excuse that the bride had been late to her wedding because of difficulties with her dress. After all with a couple so obviously in love with each other as those two were, what else could the problem have been?

Author's notes: I am sorry if this seems a little off when it comes to their realtionship in Destiny. Having not seen Destiny only read alot about it, most of what I know about Kira and Lacus's realtionship comes from the first season and oddly enough the first book of Gundam Seed that was recently released over here. So I apologize if I didn't write them very well.

I hope you enjoy it even if it is a little off. Thank you so much for reading it!

Thank you to:inulover4eva, D.Torres, Red Eyed Divine Dragoon 77415, kari480 thank you so much for reviewing it was very kind of you.

inulover4eva, thank you for the compliment. I do not know if I will do a Cagalli one. I might if a lot of people ask for one. Thank you again for your kind words.

D.Torres, Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry about not explaining myself better, with the drabbles regarding the girls who have died I decided to make them AU so they don't connect in anyway to the other ones. With Lunamaria I just thought that with the way Gundam Seed Destiny was headed there was no one else she would marry. I am sorry about making it seem like Shinn was a polygamist. It truly was not my intention.

Red Eyed Divine Dragoon 77415, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the Kira and Lacus story.

kari480, thank you for reading. I am so glad that you enjoyed the Dearka and Miriallia story.

Please review!

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah love envieth not; 1 Corinthians 13:4b


	6. Meyrin

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

Meyrin smiled softly to herself as she twisted her wedding ring around and around on her finger as she waited for her new husband to join her in the car that would be taking them to the airport.

It was still amazing to her that she was even married let alone to the man she had been in love with since she was sixteen years old.

Of course that fact surprised everyone. After all for years his friend's had been hoping that he would stay in love and stay with his first girlfriend.

She had certainly been expecting that out come no matter how much she had wished that he would fall in love _her _instead of back in love with his old girlfriend.

But even as she longed for his love she had settled for being one of his best friend's. Oddly enough she had become the friend he would turn to whenever his relationship with his girlfriend was particularly stormy.

Their relationship had continued along that vein for three years. Her being the cheerful friend always there with a shoulder to lean on and helpful words of advice on how to deal with whatever problems he was having. And him being the man that she silently ate her heart out for as he ever so sweetly and kindly help her get her dress shop off the ground and took care of her when she was having a bad day and needed a friend to lean on.

Meyrin had been confident that they would continue being this way with each other until the day that he got married. A day she dreaded.

Then one day Lacus called her, said that he and his girlfriend had spent hours in a room just talking. They were in fact still in the room even as Lacus was making this phone call. Everybody was sure and certain that finally, finally he was going to ask her to marry him.

Meyrin had thanked Lacus for calling and then hung up the phone. She still didn't know how she got into her pajamas or into bed but she did and she stayed there until the next morning not sleeping a wink her mind just endlessly replaying the innocent phone call that had in one fell swoop stolen the most important thing in her life from her.

She had wished with all her heart that she could cry that night, but even though she had cried many times in her life on that horrible lonely night, she could not produce even a single tear.

A knock sounded on her door at six a.m. the next morning.

She had dragged herself out of bed not even bothering to grab a robe to cover up her teddy bear covered flannel PJ's and jerked open the door.

He was on the other side of it his lips twitching upwards in the little half smile she loved so much.

A thousand words sprang to her lips but not one of them came out instead as she stood there staring into his eyes knowing it was mostly likely the last time she would ever get to look into them a feeling of desperation to be close to him took over and before she knew what she was doing she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips upon his.

The kiss was short probably no more than ten seconds, but even though it was short it still caused her to fly into a panic.

She had pushed herself away from him when she had come to grips with what she was doing. The tears that would not come the night before now pouring down her cheeks as she shook her head wildly while saying over and over, " I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

At first he didn't say a word just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently lead her back into the house.

It was only after she had calmed down that he said anything, and what he did say was not what she had expected to hear.

" I guess she was right."

This simple if not puzzling statement compelled her to speak even though she had been determined not to least she say something that would just make the situation that much worse.

" What?"

In answer to her question he had turned to her and with a warm look in his light green eyes said, " She was right. I am in love with you."

She had started crying again at this statement while blubbering out the fact that she had been in love with him for years and if this was some kind of sick joke that she would kill him or at least damage one of his knees.

He had laugh softly at that and pulled her into his embrace. He had then proceed to tell her that no this was not a prank and that yes he did love her. In fact it was his love for her that had kept him from falling back in love with with his girlfriend.

Oddly enough it had been his girlfriend who had realized what the problem was in their relationship.And had very bluntly brought it to his attention.

So after a very long talk, the one Lacus had called Meyrin about, they had decided to break up and just be friends.

Meyrin had then asked him if their friends were okay with this change of plans. He had said " That mostly likely they were and if they weren't they would have to get over it. I am not giving you up now that I finally realize I love you."

She had blushed bright red at that statement and said, " That's good."

She had never heard him laugh so hard in all the years that she had known him.

Six months later they had gotten engaged. Two months after that and she was now waiting for him to get in their car so they could go on their honeymoon in Ireland.

At the sound of a door being clicked open Meyrin turned her gaze from the window and smiled her happiest smile at her husband.

Athrun Zala leaned closer and giving her a long and passionate kiss said, " I love you, Meyrin."

Glowing from his kiss Meyrin smiled up at him and said, " I love you too, Athrun."

Author's notes. Beware the fluff! LOL Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

Thank you to:GATX-105B, raikendai, DearkaKiksBigBum, Leanne aka bad ass bitch, zetzumei, C-town Chica, Storm Wolf77415, for reviewing. They were all very encouraging.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah love vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, 1 Corinthians 13:4c


	7. Shiho

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

" I am not going to flee Yzak you can loosen your hold on my hand." Shiho muttered this under her breath as she kept her eyes trained on the minister standing in front of them who was currently droning on about how they had been introduced by their parents.

While having to suffer through this speech about how her and Yzak would never have gotten together if it had not been for the tender guiding of their loving parents, was a special kind of torture all on it's own the ever tightening pressure on her fingers from her groom was slowly but surely draining all the blood from her fingers.

" Why are you not nervous?" Yzak growled out as he loosened his grip on her hand.

" Yzak, what reason do I have to be nervous?"

" We are about to enter into a life long commitment to each other. What other reason do you need?"

" You mean we're getting married? " Man and here I thought this was just a really long and fancy lecture on how are parents know what's best for us."

The sound of a muffled snort coming from Dearka on the other side of him brought a snippy comment from Yzak in return of her own sarcastic one.

" Shiho it's great to know that you find us getting married so amusing but do you think you could try to contain your smart aleck remarks until after the ceremony?"

" Of course Captain Jule, I will now shut up."

Yzak gave her a dirty look from the corner of his eye just as the minister turned to him and asked, " Do you Yzak Jule take Shiho Hannenfuss as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Still glaring into Shiho's now dancing with merriment eyes Yzak ground out, " I do."

After giving Yzak an odd look the minister turned to Shiho and said, " Do you Shiho Hannenfuss take Yzak Jule to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Shiho's voice quivered with suppressed laughter as she said, " I do."

The minister with a look of confusion over the bride and groom's odd tones of voice then said, " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Leaning in for the their first kiss as husband and wife Yzak paused just before their lips touched to murmured, " I love you, Shiho."

Pressing her lips gently on his and receiving a gentle kiss in return she whispered to him as they pulled away from each other.

" I love you too, Yzak."

----------

Author's notes: Thank you for all of your kind reviews and thank you for reading this. I am both sad and glad to announce that this is my last Gundam Seed Wedding Jitter drabble. I am sorry to all the Cagalli fans who so nicely wrote in. I did try my best to write one for her. But after the seventh time I realized I just cannot write her.

I am so sorry.

And to everyone else who was hoping for Fllay or one of the other Gundam Seed girls. I am sorry but I have burnt out on ideas when it comes to these women.

Thank you again for reading. Please review.

Thank you to:C-town Chica, FreedomElf, Seigi-san, zetzumei, Storm Wolf77415, umi, Wolfin, Dragoon Galaxy for your kind reviews.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not its own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil; Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth; Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things. Love never faileth: 1 Corinthians 13:5-8a

Have a Merry Christmas!


	8. Flay

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

The church was decorated in pink and white. Pink and white roses lined the aisles and the carpet leading down to the altar was a light blush pink.

All over the building people were running about getting everything ready for the wedding of Flay Allster and Kira Yamato.

And in a small room just in the opening of the building the bride herself was putting some finishing touches to her gown and face.

"Isn't wonderful, Mir?" Flay asked her voice filled with glee as she turned to her friend.

Looking away from the floor length mirror that she had been into to make sure her light pink bridesmaid gown was straight Miriallia turned to her friend and asked, "Isn't what wonderful, Flay?"

Blinking slightly, Flay's pretty face drew downwards in a frown as she replied, "Why, the fact that Kira and I are about to get married of course. Really, Miriallia were is your head today?"

Leaning downwards as if to check her hem Mirialla hide her amused smile from the other girl as she answered, "I thought you were speaking of something else that is wonderful Flay. Please excuse my stupidity."

Turning back to look in the floor length mirror at her beautiful white silk and lace wedding gown Flay shrugged and said, "Oh, all right."

Seeing that her friend was no longer looking at her Miriallia straighten up once again and proceed to finish her inspection of her dress.

Long moments passed before Flay once again spoke, "I can still hardly believe that he truly loves me."

Hearing the almost lonely tone in her friend's voice Miriallia walked up behind her and giving her a warm hug said, "But he does love you and today you are going to make him the happiest man alive."

Straightening up Flay tossed her head her normal confident look returning to her face. "Of course I will, after all no else loves him as much as I do."

Stepping away now that it was obvious that her friend's spirits had returned Mirialla laughed softly and said "Exactly."

Just as Miriallia was about to sit down and Flay was straightening her veil for the thousandth time a knock sounded at the door.

Turning to the door both young women called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mwu. Just here to let you know that we are ready for you young ladies if you are ready for us."

Walking to the door Miriallia pulled it open and smiling cheerful at Mwu she said, "Yep, we're all ready.Right Flay?"

Pulling her veil over her head Flay nodded and walking forward slipped out the door ahead of Miriallia and laced her arm through Mwu La Flagga's who was going to be walking her down the aisle.

Stepping out of the room next to them Miriallia pulled to door shut and hearing the music beginning stepped forward and lacing her arm through Athrun's who had been waiting for her began the walk down the aisle before Flay.

Mwu La Flagga shot the young woman next to him a curious glance but seeing that she was not even looking at him but seemed to be trying to catch a glimpse of Kira at the end of the aisle.

Stepping onto the aisle Flay was finally able to see her groom his deep purple eyes meeting her lovingly.

As she finally reached him, her hand slipping into his she quickly became lost in those eyes.

After the vows had been said and they had shared a gentle kiss, Flay looked at Kira and love for him glowing in her eyes said, "Kira, I..."

"Archangel has been spotted! All hands to battle stations!"

Lunging upwards on the hard military bed Flay, looked around the room that served as her prison on the Zaft ship. Rubbing her eyes the sweet dream she had been having slowly drifting from her mind she stumbled to her feet and walking over to the portal in her room, placed her hand on the thick window and gazing up at the stars whispered, her eyes filled with tears, "Kira, I love you."

----

Author's Notes: I know I said I was done with this fanfiction. And I really thought I was. But after going through a ton of Flay and Kira fanart this story popped into my head.

I hope you all enjoy it. And I am sorry if Flay is out of character. I am not actually a fan of her or the pairing so I am rather surprised that I even got this story idea. But I hope that fans of this pairing are not annoyed by how I wrote it.

Thank you for reading. Please review.

Thank you to:C-town Chica, Seigi-san, umi, Dust-in, MapleRose, for reviewing.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God; Romans 3:23


End file.
